Mezase! Super Lady (2016 Nendo)
Mori-sensei Sara Mirena Aiko Megumi Momoko Marin Maaya Yuzumi Soyoka Kano Tsugumi Momoe |-|Romaji= Kurashima! Namae machigaeru tannin ni wa kibishiku iku zo! "Kuroshima janai ndesu!" Kaichou Kurashima reboryuushon "Minna kokeshi ni tsuite kite ne!' Kurosawa! Aisatsu "shikkari" Mesen wa "bacchiri" Beteran senshi! Kamera wo mukeru to, hyoujou ga urusai "Hyoujou ga urusai wa, home kotoba desu!" Yamaide! Gakuin nai no heiwa wo mamoru fuku kaichou "Bishi!" Kiwonuku to kagoshima ben ga more chau "Kokoro wo hitotsu ni, kibaddo" Okada! Mikawa no kuni kara semekonda Burikko rekijo Kaiten shinagara ijin no meigen iimasu "Kyou wa mouri motonari-san desu! Ippon no ya wa ore yasushi. Shikaredo hitotsu ni tsukanereba, ore gatashi" Cho cho cho watashi no koto Wakatten no~? Mitame to no gyappu ga miryoku Nisshingeppo mitero kono joshiryoku Mezase! Suupaa redii wo Jump Jump Jump Jump Jump (High！ High！ High！) Okazaki! Seisona mitame ni damasareruna itsu demo haitenshon "Too!" Hengao monomane hatsumei chuu "Hiramekimashita! Momoko shutain" Hidaka! Gaikoku itta koto naikedo eigo wa makasete ne "Song for Smiling" Mitsumeru shisen no saki ni wa nanika ga mieteru "It's a dream" Yoshida!" Anime no naka kara tobidashita nijigen meganekko komado wo aketara haato wo uchi nuku "Garagara bakkyuun" Asou!" Karee wa "mochiron" Gyuudon "zettai" kurenai shouga Tokugi no kendama, bishitto kimatte doya gao "Mina-san, tokugi no kendama hirou shichaimasu!! (High! High! High! High! Yeah!) Nee nee nee watashi no koto Chanto mietemasu ka? Mitame to no gyappu ga miryoku shogyoumujou Migako sono joshiryoku Mezase! Suupaa redii wo Jump Jump Jump Jump Jump (High！ High！ High！) "Sore de wa, shusseki wo torimasu Chuutoubu san nen, Kurashima Sara (Hai!) Kurosawa Mirena (Guratsie!) Chuutoubu ni nen, Okazaki Momoko (Sei!) Okada Megumi (Shitteru!) Yamaide Aiko (Aisu!) Chuutoubu ichi nen, Asou Maaya (Hoi!) Shintani Yuzumi (Ume!) Hidaka Marin (Ocean!) Shoutoubu roku nen, Aritomo Tsugumi (Oshin!) Fujihira Kano (Uho!) Mori Momoe (Ha!) Yoshida Soyoka (Megane!) Sore de wa, nokori no menbaa no shoukai yoroshiku!" Fujihira! Chokomaka pyonpyon kyou mo oshaberi tomaranai "Nee, kiite kiite" Chiisai kara koso nobi shiro takusan arimasu "Nobi shiro tte, nandesu ka?" Aritomo! Chikuwa wo tsukatte neiro wo kanaderu pattsun musume Kowaimono shirazu de bakudan hatsugen tobidasu!! "Mezase! Shinkigeki" Mori! Doerai iryoku no hissatsuwaza wo kuratte ne "Moe moe hou!!" Umareta toki kara burikko kaidou icchokusen "Nani ga warui ndesu ka?" Shintani! Kaban no naka ni wa itsudemo umeboshi iretemasu!! "Hai, dozo!!" Hakihaki shabette, katsuzetsu ii no ni, namatteru "Ee!! Sou na ndesu ka!!" Kyou no nicchoku wa, Shintani! "Kiritsu ki wo tsuke rei Yoroshiku onegaishimasu!!" Cho cho cho watashi no koto Wakattemasu ka? Mitame to no gyappu ga miryoku Nisshingeppo mitero kono joshiryoku Mezase! Suupaa redii wo Nee nee nee watashi no koto Oshiete agemasu Mitame to no gyappu ga miryoku shogyoumujou Migako sono joshiryoku Mezase! Suupaa redii wo Jump Jump Jump Jump Jump (High! High! High!) Jump Jump Jump Jump Jump (High! High!!) Ijou, watashitachi seichouki gentei yunitto Sakura Gakuin desu! |-|Kanji= 倉島！ 名前間違える担任には厳しくいくぞ！ 「黒島じゃないんです！！」 会長クラシマ・レボリューション 「みんな颯良についてきてね！」 黒澤！ 挨拶　「しっかり」 目線は　「ばっちり」 ベテラン戦士！ カメラを向けると、表情がうるさい 「表情がうるさいは、誉め言葉です！」 山出！ 学院内の平和を守る副会長 「ビシッ！」 気を抜くと　鹿児島弁がもれちゃう 「心をひとつに、きばっどー」 岡田！ 三河の国から攻め込んだ ぶりっ子歴女 回転しながら偉人の名言言います 「今日は毛利元就さんです！ 一本の矢は折れやすし。 然れど一つに束ねれば、折れ難し。」 ちょちょちょ　私のこと わかってんの～？ 見た目とのギャップが魅力 日進月歩　見てろっ　この女子力 目指せ！ スーパーレディーを Jump Jump Jump Jump Jump (High！ High！ High！) 岡崎！ 清楚な見た目に騙されるな　いつでもハイテンション 「トォー！！」 変顔　モノマネ　発明中 「ヒラメキました！百々子シュタイン」 日高！ 外国行った事ないけど　英語は任せてね 「Song for smiling」 見つめる視線の　先には何かが見えてる 「It's a Dream」 吉田！ アニメの中から飛び出した　二次元メガネっこ 小窓を開けたら　ハートを撃ちぬく 「ガラガラ　バッキューン」 麻生！ カレーは「もちろん」 牛丼「絶対」　紅ショウガ 特技のけん玉、ビシッと決まってドヤ顔 「みなさーん、特技のけん玉　披露しちゃいます！！」 (High！ Yeah！) ねぇねぇねぇ　私のこと ちゃんと見えてますか？ 見た目とのギャップが魅力 諸行無常　磨こっ　その女子力 目指せ！ スーパーレディーを Jump Jump Jump Jump Jump (High！ High！ High！) 藤平！ ちょこまかピョンピョン　今日もおしゃべり止まらない 「ねぇ、聞いて聞いて」 小さいからこそ　のびしろ　たくさんあります 「のびしろって、何ですか？」 有友！ 竹輪を使って　音色を奏でる　パッツン娘 怖いもの知らずで　爆弾発言　飛び出す！！ 「目指せ！新喜劇」 森！ どえらい威力の必殺技をくらってね 「萌え萌え砲！！」 生まれた時からぶりっ子街道一直線 「何が悪いんですか？」 新谷！ 鞄の中にはいつでも梅干し入れてます！！ 「はい、どーぞ！！」 ハキハキ喋って、滑舌いいのに、なまってる 「ええ！！そうなんですか！！」 今日の日直は、新谷！ 「起立　気をつけ　礼。 宜しくお願いします！！」 ちょちょちょ　私のこと わかってますか？ 見た目とのギャップが魅力 日進月歩　見てろっ　この女子力 目指せ！ スーパーレディーを ねぇねぇねぇ　私のこと 教えてあげます 見た目とのギャップが魅力 諸行無常　磨こっ　その女子力 目指せ！ スーパーレディーを Jump Jump Jump Jump Jump (High！ High！ High！) Jump Jump Jump Jump Jump (High！ High！！) (Yeah & Wooo) 以上、私たち成長期限定ユニット さくら学院です！ |-|English= Kurashima! You'll mistaken her name and she's as strict as a homeroom teacher "I'm not Kuroshima!" President Kurashima Revolution "Everyone please keep up with Kokeshi!" Kurosawa! Greetings are "firm" Point of view is "spot on" Veteren warrior! When facing the camera, her expression is fussy "Fussy expressions are a compliment!" Yamaide! The vice president who brings peace to the school "Bishi!" Be careful the Kagoshima dialect will leak out "Let our hearts be one, you can do it!" Okada! From the attack of the Mikawa country She's an innocent girl who likes history While spinning please say the famous sayings of a great man "Today is Mouri Motonari! Just one arrow can easily break. But if you tie more than one, it will be difficult to break." Cho cho cho about me Do you get it~? The gap between our appearance is charm Look at this rapid progress of our girls power Aim! To be a Super Lady! Jump Jump Jump Jump Jump (High! High! High!) Okazaki! Don't be deceived by her neat appearance, she's always in high tensions! "To!!" She's clever in copying weird faces "That was delicious! Momoko Stein!" Hidaka! She's never been abroad, but leave the English to her "Song for Smiling" If you gaze, you'll see something visible "It's a dream!" Yoshida! It's like she jumped out of an anime, a 2 dimensional glasses girl Open the window and shoot a heart "Ruffle...shoot!" Asou! Curry "of course!" Beef bowl "absolutely" red pickled ginger Kendama as a special skill, she's decided a smart triumphant look "Everyone, I'm going to show off my special skill of Kendama!" (High! High! High! High! Yeah!) Hey hey hey about me Do you see it properly? The gap between our appearance is charm Polish the temporary worldly things with girl power Aim! To be a Super Lady! Jump Jump Jump Jump Jump (High! High! High!) "Well then, I'm going to call the role 3rd Year Middle School, Kurashima Sara (Yes!) Kurosawa Mirena (Grazie!) 2nd Year Middle School, Okazaki Momoko (Energy!) Okada Megumi (I know!) Yamaide Aiko (Ice!) 1st Year Middle School, Asou Maaya (Hoy!) Shintani Yuzumi (Plums!) Hidaka Marin (Ocean!) 6th Grade Elementary School, Aritomo Tsugumi (Malicious!) Fujihira Kano (Uho!) Mori Momoe (Ha!) Yoshida Soyoka (Glasses!) Well then, please continue to introduce the other members!" Fujihira! Restlessly boing boing today too non stop chatter "Hey, listen listen" Since she was small she's had a lot of potential "What's potential?" Aritomo! She can use Chikuwa to play a tune, straight bangs daughter Do you know something scary, a bombshell announcement rushing out!! "Aim! For new comedy!" Mori! With excellent power receive the excellent technique! "Moe Moe gun!" Since she was born, she was a straight line highway innocent girl "What's wrong?" Shintani! I put plums in my bag at all times!! "Yep! Here you go!" Speaking clearly, good speech but mispronouncing "Eh? Really!!" Today's day duty is Shintani! "Stand, attention, bow. Thank you very much!!" Cho cho cho about me Do you understand? The gap between our appearance is charm Look at this rapid progress of our girls power Aim! To be a Super Lady! Hey hey hey about me I'll tell you The gap between our appearance is charm Polish the temporary worldly things with girl power Aim! To be a Super Lady! Jump Jump Jump Jump Jump (High! High! High!) Jump Jump Jump Jump Jump (High! High! High!) This is all, we are a unit with a limited growth period Sakura Gakuin! Category:Lyrics Category:Sakura Gakuin Lyrics